winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth Chapter 1
Chapter 1 of The Labyrinth. Note: This page belongs to Rose Maiden 829. Please don't steal or copy. Don't change anything without my permission. Thank you! Rating: This story contains some violence and darkness that may be unsuitable for young children. If you are under 13, please ask your parents before reading. Thank you! Chapter Male and female servants rushed by. Three of the men carried a large pot of boiling water, some of the women bore cloths and gauze, others wielded harsh-looking metal instruments, and still more were carrying jars and bottle of oils and powder; potions for the sick and injured. They carried these things into the lavish room without taking a second glance at the figure pacing nervously by the door. For there thoughts were focused sorely on the task at hand. Saving the King's life. Stern commands could be heard from inside as well as the sound of someone crying. This had been going on for several hours--servants continuing to rush in and out of the room, grim and serious expressions on their faces--when at last a young servant-girl came out bearing a basket far too large for her to carry alone. Unsurprisingly, she stumbled and the basket fell from her hands and rolled towards the figure, the contents spilling at his feet. The figure looked up--his was no more than a youth, hardly full grown. His clothes were of good, whole material but were soiled and in need of ironing. His jet-black hair, which was usually quite thick and wavy, was tangled and damp with sweat. His face possessed many handsome features but it was worn and tired. Dark circles were under his emerald-green eyes and sweat beaded his forehead. The young girl let out a cry of alarm. "Your highness, I'm so sorry!" She said. "It was an accident!" She got down on her hands and knees and started to refill her basket. The youth got down beside the servant-girl and took her hand in his. "It's okay," he said softly. "There's no harm done." He started to help her but stopped when he realized what he held. His face turned sickeningly white, and he started to tremble. His stomach heaved, his head spun. He felt as if he were going to be sick, faint, or both. For his father's snow-white sheets were at his feet, in his hands. ...And they were stained with blood. The girl started to cry. "I'm sorry," She said through her tears. "I'm sorry." She silently finished picking up the sheets and then she disappeared down the hall. The youth got to his feet and shakily walked towards the window. He breathed the fresh air in deeply and rested his head in his hands. A hand touched his shoulder. "Eddy?" a voice said. The youth spun around to face a beautiful young women. Although she was barely 13, the girl already looked several years older. She was tall and graceful, long lashes framed her emerald-green eyes. Bright, rosy cheeks and lips of red complemented her plain silk dress. Her long black hair flowed in luscious ringlets down her back. She was almost an exact copy of the youth. "Kat," the youth choked out, "how is he?" The girl shifted uncomfortably. "We're doing everything we can." "But how is he?" the youth pressed. The girl struggled to keep her mind blank and her body composed. "H-H-He's," she stuttered, "He's g-g-going t-to... Going to..." "Tell me!" the youth cried, fighting back tears. "Is he going to-" "Don't say it!" the girl screeched, covering her ears. Then she gasped. She struggled to block her mind but it was too late. The youth knew. She had foolishly left her mind open for that split second and he had read it. He's dying, Edward'', she had so carelessly thought, We can't save him.'' Hardening his face like stone, the youth turned and ran, ignoring the young girl's cries. ~Chapter 1 Vita's POV~ "Excuse me," I said as I eased my way past a group of laughing girls. It was so crowded! Fairies of all different origins swarmed Alfea's courtyard carrying about a dozen suitcases each! As I tried to squeeze past another group, I felt something hit me in the back. I fell to the ground. Hard. "Mon Dieu! Je suis vraiment désolé!" I took a painful breath and sat up. Someone had toppled a cart loaded with suitcases directly on top of me! "Attendre, ce est que vous, ''Vitalia?"'' I looked up. "Monique!" I exclaimed. Monique had strait, chin-length, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a cute outfit with the latest trends. I had only just met Monique last semester, and though she didn't know me very well, she had become very attached to me and was always asking me to help her with her English in school. I liked Monique a lot, but since we had didn't share the same dorm, I didn't get to see her that often. "Ah, Vitalia!" Monique said, speaking English now instead of French. "I'm so sorry! A wheel fell off, and, well, you know!" "Yes," I laughed, "But it's okay. So, when did you get back?" "About half an hour ago," Monique answered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "What about you? I can see that you don't have any luggage." "I got here a couple of hours ago," I said. "I've already dropped my stuff off I'm just-" "Waiting for someone?" Asked Monique. "Yes," I answered distractidly, looking over her shoulder. Monique smiled smuggly. "Cute boy perhaps?" "No!" I cried, laughing. Monique sure did have a thing for boys and romance. "No, I'm waiting for my roommates." "Ah, I see." She picked up her bags and put them back on the cart. Using a simple repair spell, she fixed the wheel. "Well, I should go find my roomates too. Will I see you later?" "Of course. Bye, Monique!" "Au Revoir, ''Vitalia!" I had already started looking for my friends again when I suddenly got a strange feeling. A cold feeling. Like something terrible was about to happen. I tried to walk, I had to get away from this spot, but my legs felt weak. ''I feel so stange! I thought. What is this negetive aura? "There she is, you guys!" A chipper voice cried. "Vita! Vita, over here!" I looked up and saw a group of fairies running towards me. "Maddy, Elizabeth, Ruby, Gretta!" I called, waving wildly. I sprinted into there open arms and we fell to the ground in a jumbled heap. "It's so good to see you all again!" I said happily. "You have know idea how much of I've missed you!" I took a long look at each of my friends in turn. Sweet, gentle, and caring Elizabeth had lightly tanned skin, hazel green eyes, and long, wavy, dark chocolate brown hair. She had on a one shoulder, turquoise dress with navy blue lace over the waist, lavender wedge shoes, and her silver heart shaped locket with a diamond sapphire that she never takes off. Courages and strong-willed Ruby had Ginger red, straight, long hair with black streaks; tanned skin; and deep, amber, asian shaped eyes. She wore a red tank top with black and silver butterflies and stars, black shorts, silver sneakers, a leather jacket, and finglerless gloves. Bubbly and optimistic Maddy had wild, curly brown hair done up in a hasty ponytail, brown eyes, and olive skin. She wore a yellow button down sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts, and white sandals. Sarcastic and down-to-earth Gretta had short, curly blonde hair done up in a side ponytail, light blue eyes, and a very light--almost white--skin tone. She had on a short, off-shoulder, long-sleeved, light blue dress, white tights, and light blue go-go boots. Then there was me. Loyal and history-loving Vita. My reddish-pink hair was done up in a high ponytail with the bangs pulled to one side, I had fair skin, ice-blue eyes, and bright red lips. I was wearing long blue pants with a lavender belt, a lavender shirt with silver lace, a lavender choker, and lavender heals. "Did you see the dorm list?" Ruby asked. "Looks like we'll be together for quite awhile!" "Eeek! I'm so excited!" Maddy exclaimed. Gretta scowled. "Come on, Maddy, chill. It's only been, like, a couple of months. Calm down." I pulled Gretta into a hug. "Oh, Gretty," I sighed. "Aren't you happy to be back together again?" Gretta's face softened slightly as she lightly returned the hug. "Of course I'm happy. I'm just trying to be realistic." "Oh! I almost forgot!" Maddy said suddenly. "I brought you presents!" "That's sweet, Maddy, but you really didn't have to." Elizabeth said gently. "I know," Replied Maddy. "But I did!" She snapped her fingers and small black boxes appeared in each of our hands. "Open them!" I took the lid off and gasped. Laying on a piece of velvet was a delicate, lavender, pearl bracelet. "Oh wow..." I whispered. "Maddy, this is gorgeous!" "It's lovely!" Said Elizabeth, holding up one as well except it had a navy blue tint. "I'm actually empressed," Gretta said, admiring light blue pearls. "These are quite nice." "I love it!" Said Ruby, holding up pearls of red. "I'm glad you like them! I made them especially for you!" Maddy said, pleased. "You made these?!" I asked, astonished. Maddy nodded, her grin growing wider by the second. "That's awesome!" said Ruby. "It really is amazing, Maddy." Elizabeth said. "Thanks girls," Maddy said. We talked for awhile and wandered into the woods outside of Alfea. We layed down under the shade of some trees and looked up at the clear blue sky. We must of been like that for hours when suddenly that strange feeling came back to me. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" Asked Maddy. The feeling grew stronger by the second. I started to shiver. "Vita, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked with concern. "I-I," I struggled to find the right words. "I sense something." "What? What do you sense?" Gretta asked, looking around suspiciously. It was another life form. A fairy perhaps. But it felt dark and tainted. "There's someone in the woods..." I whispered. "What?" Gasped Ruby. "There's someone in the woods. I have to go see who it is." I said. "Be careful," Said Elizabeth. "If you need us, yell." I nodded. "Be back in a minute." As much as I wanted them to come with me, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. So, I went into the forest alone. I hadn't gone very far when the sound of crackling leaves made my heart stop. I waited. Nothing. I cautiously took a few more paces and came to a clearing. "Oh my gosh!" I cried. "Girls, you have to see this!" Characters Fairies *Vitalia *Elizabeth *Madeline *Gretta *Ruby *Katheryn Supporting Characters *Edward *Monique ﻿ Trivia TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Rose Maiden 829